Boredom? Let's make it fun!
by unwaltz
Summary: Setelah di kejer-kejer om-om pedo, Kise lari menerobos kerumunan orang dan bertemu Kuroko./Aomine-kun memang gelap. Segelap duniaku tanpamu/Kuroko ngegombal?WTF!/Halo KI-SE-KUN / Lagi-lagi Kise harus lari dari om-om pedo itu. Chapter 2 updated
1. Chapter 1 : Boredom

**Kuroko no Basuke milik ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi saya hanya meminjam(tanpa izin langsung) karakternya untuk dinistakan.**

**Warnings : Gaje, Pendek, Bahasa yang digunakan campuran baku+nonbaku, Sho-ai, Kise Ultimate! Uke, typos(maybe), humor gagal, masih diragukan ada tidaknya romance di fic ini.**

**Rate : T kayaknya**

**Pair : Kise x All**

**Saa~ Hajimemashou~**

**Boredom? Let's make it fun!**

**Chapter 1 : Boredom**

'Bosaaaaaann~ Hari ini hari libur, tapi tidak ada yang menarik untuk dikerjakan-ssu.' Seorang Kise Ryouta, model sekaligus pemain basket Teiko Koukou (A/N : Anggap aja Teikou ada SMAnya/maksa) sedang sekarat karena gak ada kerjaan. Dia sedari tadi hanya berguling-guling ria sepanjang koridor di apartemennya sampa-sampai dia nyaris menggelindung di tangga dan akhirnya menabrak om-om pedo yang kebetulan naksir Kise. Beruntunglah dia belajar misdirection dari Kuroko, dia berhasil kabur sebelum om-om pedo itu mengarungi(?)nya. Karena takut om-om pedo itu datang lagi, akhirnya Kise memutuskan jalan-jalan keluar. 'Yah, semoga aja nemu cogan'_eh,bukan gitu, __Kise setia kok sama Akashi__..salah-salah maksudnya Kise masih normal kok,__**mungkin.**_

"Ngomong-ngomong, enaknya ngapain ya-ssu?" Kisepun melihat ke kiri, kanan banyak pohon cemaraaaa~/oke salah teks, maksudnya saat melihat ke kanan ada banyak manusia(memangnya Kise apa?) yang mengerumuni sesuatu. "Wih, ada apaan ya-ssu? Ikutan lah~" Kise yang kepo langsung menuju ke arah datangnya manusia-manusia itu. Sesampainya di sana, Kise melihat makhluk berambut biru berkulit hitam berbadan tinggi sedang bermain basket di lapangan. 'Street Basketball kah?' pikir Kise. Saat didekati, makhluk berambut biru berkulit hitam berbadan tinggi yang sedang bermain basket itu adalah Aomine Daiki, cowok yang menjadi inspirasi Kise untuk bermain basket. "Yo, Aominecchi!" sapa Kise. Bukannya balas menyapa, Aomine malah terpesona pada Kise yang senyum sejuta volt sambil melambaikan tangannya. Oh,ternyata pemuda itu sedang membayangkan Kise berlari kearahnya dan kemudian memeluknya lalu mereka berdua bergandengan tangan menuju altar dan mengucapakan "Aominecchi, ayo _one-on-one _denganku-ssu!" 'eh?' imajinasi Aominepun terinterupsi oleh seseorang yang sedang dipirkannya tadi. "Ne, Aominecchi~ ayo _one-on-one_~ tebaa~" Kise mulai ngambek. "Eh, I-iya. Aku tidak akan kalah, Kise. Karena yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku!" (A/N : Sempet-sempetnya coba dia sombong, padahal mah dia masih blushing gara-gara delusi sesaat tadi). "Buu~ aku gak peduli, yang penting main-ssu~" Jawab Kise.

Akhinya setelah sekian lama main, Kise kalah dari Aomine. "Aominecchi, sekali lagi-ssu!" minta Kise pada Aominecchi**_nya_**."Aku capek, istirahat sebentar Kise! Aku juga haus, mau beli minum. Kau mau?" Jawab Aomine yang kelihatan kelelahan. "Aku mau-ssu!" kata Kise semangat sambil senyum sejuta volt andalannya. "Yasudah,tunggu sebentar." Aomine pun pergi sambil blushing berat dan menggumamkan kata 'manis' sepanjang perjalanannya yang malah terdengar seperti mantra(?). "Aku keringetan-ssu, tapi gak bawa handuk~" Kise mulai curhat. "…ini" tiba-tiba ada yang memberikan handuk kepada Kise. "Wah terima kasih-ssu~" balas Kise sambil mengambil handuk itu. Kisepun mulai mengelap keringat yang membanjiri tubuhnya. "Hei, aku cuci dulu ya handuknya, berikan saja alamatmu, nanti kuantarkan kalau sudah kering-ssu" ucap Kise sambil melihat handuk itu yang sekarang sudah penuh keringat dan kalau diperas bise mengisi dua gelas bir sampai penuh.(A/N : Keringet Kise banyak banget-,-) "Tidak perlu" balas suara misterius itu sambil mengambil kembali(baca:menarik paksa) handuk dari tangan Kise. 'sepertinya aku kenal suara ini-ssu' Kise membatin. Saat menoleh ke belakang, ia mendapati seorang om-om pedo sedang memandangi handuk tadi sambil tersenyum nista. "Aaah~ Aroma tubuh Kise-kun dan bau keringatnya setelah bermain basket benar-benar nikmat~" Kise langsung kicep. Om-om pedo itu mulai menghirup aroma handuk tersebut dengan gaya yang benar-benar nista kemudian dia melanjutkan aktivitas nistanya itu sambil berkata "Semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu sehingga menghasilkan HARMONI!" Kise mulai merinding dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin. "Aaah~ Kise-kun~ Aaah~ Kise-kun~ Aaaaaaah~ Kise-kuuuuuuuun~" Om-om pedo itu mulai menggila sampai-sampai bola matanya hampir keluar. Oke,fix. Kise bakalan pergi, keselamatannya sedang terancam saat ini. Masa bodo dengan Aominecchi**_nya_** yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu, kali ini nyawanya sebagai taruhannya._oke,ini sedikat berlebihan. Tapi jangan salahkan Kise yang ketakutan saat ini. Siapapun akan ketakutan apabila berada di posisi Kise sekarang._

Kise yang ketakutan segera menerobos ke kerumunan orang-orang untuk melarikan diri. Anehnya orang-orang itu malah berteriak kegirangan sambil menangis bahagia(?) melihat Kise yang berlari pergi. Ternyata orang-orang itu sebenarnya sudah menunggu Aomine yang main basket selama berjam-jam tapi gak selesai-selesai. Saat Kise datang, mereka kira Kise akan mengajak Aomine pergi dan kemudian mereka bisa bermain basket setelah sekian lama menunggu Aomine yang gak selesai-selesai. Tapi sangat disayangkan karena mereka berdua malah _one-on-one_, _miris memang_. Karena itu mereka berbahagia karena Kise pergi yang berarti Aomine juga pasti pergi mengejar Kise untuk melanjutkan _one-on-one _mereka yang belum selesai. '_Setidaknya mereka tidak akan kembali dalam waktu singkat'_ orang-orang itu membatin. Om-om pedo itu menyadari bahwa Kise melarikan diri dan segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk lari, tetapi gerakannya dicegat olah tangan besar berwarna hitam. "**Oi" **suara dari orang bertangan hitam dan besar itu terdengar mengintimidasi. Saat om-om pedo itu menoleh ke belakang, Ia mendapati sesosok hitam dan tinggi dengan aura gelap disekitarnya, yang hampir membuat om-om pedo itu tidak dapat melihat keberadaan sosok tadi kalau sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya perasaan orang-orang yang menonton basket itu saja atau memang langit di atas lapangan basket itu jadi gelap_ segelapaomine._ Nasib orang-orang itu memang sedang sial, karena bukannya pergi mengejar Kise, Aomine malah sibuk mengintimidasi om-om pedo itu di tengah lapangan basket. Orang-orang itupun hanya bisa pasrah dan kembali menunggu sambil tetap berdoa dan membaca mantra(?) agar Aomine cepat pergi.

Yah, mari kita lihat keadaan tokoh utama di fic ini. Kise yang berhasil kabur dari om-om pedo itu tampak mengenaskan karena sempat menerobos ke kerumunan orang-orang yang entah kenapa malah berteriak kegirangan saat Kise pergi dari lapangan itu. "Orang itu serem-ssu. Ngomong-ngomong Aominecchi marah gak ya, karena ditinggal? Semoga enggak deh-ssu." Ucap Kise yang entah kenapa sering banget curhat. '**Kruuuuuuk**~' (A/N : Ceritanya bunyi perut) "Huweeee~ Aku laper-ssu~" (Author lempar maiubo ke Kise yang akhirnya malah ditangkep sama Murasakibara.) Akhirnya Kise memutuskan untuk pergi ke Maji Burger untuk makan, tenang aja Kise bawa uang kok. Saat ingin melangkahkan kaki ke Maji Burger, Kise mendengar suara yang ia kenal memanggil namanya. "Kise-kun?".

TBC

Catatan kecil dari author(_apaansih_) :

Saya mau ngepost fic ini tapi gak jadi-jadi karena kuota habis, terus laptop disita karena mid. Pas udah selesai mid mau beli kuota malah gangguan T^T. Yah, akhirnya kepublish juga nyahahaha~ Adegan om-om pedo itu terinspirasi pas nonton TG sama TG sayangnya di TG : re om tsuki jadi depresi jadi gak menggila lagi. Saya cukup merinding pas ngebayangin kenapa saya bisa nulis beginian coba. Saya menunggu RnR reader sekalian, terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic gaje ini. (シ_ _)シ


	2. Chapter 2 : Eat

**Kuroko no Basuke milik ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi saya hanya meminjam(tanpa izin langsung) karakternya untuk dinistakan.**

**Warnings : Gaje, Pendek, Bahasa yang digunakan campuran baku+nonbaku, Sho-ai, Kise Ultimate! Uke, Typos(maybe), Humor garing, Romance yang diragukan, Terlalu banyak warnings, dll.**

**Pair : All x Kise**

**Boredom? Let's make it fun!**

**Chapter 2 : Eat~**

"Kise-_kun_?" Suara dari seseorang yang Kise kenal menyapa gendang telinganya.

Seorang pemuda berambut baby blue menyapanya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kuroko_cchi_, apa yang kau lakukan di sini-_ssu_?" tanya Kise dengan wajah polos sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Alih-alih terkesan dengan keimutan Kise, pemuda itu menjawab dengan wajah yang dibuat se_datar_ mungkin.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Kise-_kun_." Ucap pemuda itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, dan kenapa dengan bajumu Kise-_kun_? Apa kau dikeroyok fansmu, _lagi_?" Kuroko menambahi dengan nada yang mengejek.

Kise cemberut dan mengeluarkan air mata buayanya.

"_Mou, _Kuroko_cchi_! Aku tadi dikejar om-om-_ssu_! Terus aku lari dan menerobos ke kerumunan orang-orang-_ssu_. Aku tadi benar-benar takut sampai tidak melihat apa yang ada di depanku-_ssu_. Kau tahu-" Kise melanjutkan ceritanya dengan mem_pout_kan wajahnya yang menambah kesan imut.

Kuroko sempat blushing melihatnya tapi kembali geram saat mengingat keadaan Kise sekarang yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan karena dikejar oleh om-om pedo.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum simpul saat Kise sudah selesai bercerita. Ah, melihat wajah ekpresif Kise saat bercerita memang tidak pernah membuat Kuroko bosan.

"Kise-_kun_, ayo ikut aku. Kebetulan apartemenku dekat sini, Sekalian membersihkan dirimu. Kau terlihat berantakan." Ucap Kuroko datar tapi dari kalimatnya tersirat kekhawatiran atas keadaan Kise-_kun__**nya**_. Maksudnya, calon Kise-_kun__**nya.**_

Ia jadi melenceng dari tujuan awalnya ke Maji Burger, membeli vanilla milkshake.

'_Yah, segelas vanilla milkshake merupakan bayaran yang cukup murah untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Kise-kun' _pikir Kuroko.

Kise yang ingin protes '_Tapi aku lapa-ssur, ke apartemen Kurokocchinya nanti saja setelah makan-ssu yo_' langsung diam saat Kuroko menambahkan, "Setelah itu aku akan memasak **_Soupe à l'oignon gratinée_****_(Sup Bawang Perancis)_****_*_** kesukaanmu. Aku tahu kau lapar." Kuroko menyeringai karena ia tahu selain lapar, Kise pasti tidak akan menolak makanan kesukaannya.(A/N:"Ternyata Kuroko licik juga ya. Tapi memangnya Kuroko bisa masak?" Kuroko:"Yah, semacam itulah." Gak meyakinkan banget ya-,-)

Karena diiming-imingi oleh Kuroko, Kise yang awalnya berniat menolak langsung memasang wajah _sparkling_ dengan _background _bunga-bunga yang membuat sakit mata. "Aku mau-_ssu_! Aku mau! _Mou_,Kuroko_cchi, Hayaku! Hayaku!_" ucap Kise tidak sabaran.

Kuroko menyeringai penuh kemenangan dibalik wajah datarnya. '_Ooh~ Lihat wajah bahagia itu, ekspresif sekali. Aku jadi ingin merubah tujuan awal kami ke Apartemenku~_ ' Kalau Kuroko tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan mempertahankan wajah datarnya, dia pasti sudah terlihat seperti orang mesum yang ingin memakan si pirang yang berjalan tepat di depannya.

Perjalanan bersama Kise tidak pernah sepi. Seperti biasa, pembicaraan selalu didominasi oleh si pirang. Seperti saat ini.

"Ne..ne..Kuroko_cchi_. Apa kau tahu tadi saat pertama kali aku kabur dari om-om itu, aku melihat kumpulan orang yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu-_ssu_. Mereka seperti semut yang sedang mengerubungi gula-_ssu_!" Kise berceloteh pasal mengapa ia bisa sampai bertemu Kuroko dan Kuroko hanya mendengarkan sekaligus mengiyakan berhubung dia tadi sibuk mengumpat om-om pedo itu.

"Dan kau tahu, Kuroko_cchi_. Saat aku melihat ke sumbernya, ternyata mereka mengerubungi Aomine_cchi-ssu!_" Kise memberi jeda.

Kuroko mendesis pelan '_Jadi Kise-kun bertemu Aomine-kun terlebih dahulu ya. 1-0 untuk Aomine-kun. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan kalah._' Kuroko merasa kesal dibalik wajah datarnya, tapi masih mencoba mendengarkan.

Kise kemudian melanjutkan, "Setelah melihat itu, aku malah berfikir mereka tidak seperti semut yang mengerubungi gula-_ssu_. Tapi semut yang mengerubungi kopi! Aomine_cchi _kan hitam, jadi lebih mirip kopi-_ssu_." Kise mengatakan hal ini seolah dia sedang menjelaskan sebuah hipotesis yang sangat cemerlang.

Kuroko yang mendengar hal itu menyeringai kecil sambil menahan tawa. '_Aku penasaran bagaimana ekspresi Aomine-kun saat mendengar ini. Bagaimanapun juga, apa yang dikatakan Kise-kun ada benarnya._'

"Kau memang benar, Kise-_kun_. Aomine-_kun_ memang gelap. Segelap duniaku tanpamu." Kuroko menyeringai jahil.

Eh? Kise tidak salah dengar bukan? Kuroko_cchi_, iya Kuroko_cchi _yang itu, yang selalu berwajah datar barusan menggombalinya. Kemudian diakhiri dengan seringaian yang mengingatkannya dengan Akashi_cchi__**nya**_. Oh, dunia pasti akan kiamat saat ini.

Reaksi yang diberikan Kise adalah _speechless _kemudian blushing hebat yang disusul oleh gumaman tak jelas yang ditujukan entah untuk siapa. Kuroko menyeringai melihat reaksi Kise yang dijahili olehnya.

Kuroko baru akan menjahili Kise lagi saat ia menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai."Kita sampai , Ayo masuk" ucapan Kuroko mengagetkan Kise dan menghentikan gumaman tak jelasnya.

Kise mengikuti Kuroko masuk seperti anak anjing yang mengikuti majikannya.

Kise memang seperti anjing yang benar-benar terlatih. Setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan Akashi_cchi__**nya**_ saat ditanya perihal Ryouta**_nya_** yang begitu penurut.

"Kise-_kun_, tunggu di sini." Kuroko menyuruh Kise untuk menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Aku akan mengambil baju ganti untukmu." Lanjut Kuroko masih dengan ekpresi datarnya. Ia hanya mendapat anggukan kecil sebagai jawaban.

Kuroko lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Ia mengambil baju yang sebenarnya sudah disiapkan sejak lama. Kemeja lengan panjang yang Kuroko tahu terlalu besar untuk ukuran Kise, celana jeans yang sangat pas kalau tidak mau dibilang ketat, dan rompi berhoodie.

Entahlah, style Kuroko yang bermasalah atau dia memang memiliki niat lain dengan memberi pakaian itu pada Kise.

Kise hanya menurut saja saat Kuroko mengatakan "Kise-_kun_, ganti bajumu dengan ini. Aku akan menyiapkan makanannya." Setelah itu, Kuroko pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

Kise segera memakai pakaian yang telah disiapkan Kuroko tanpa berpikir dua kali. '_Yah,setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada pakaianku yang masih bisa disebut pakaian atau tidak_'

Setelah ia selesai berganti, Kuroko datang dengan membawa dua mangkuk sup bawang untuk dirinya dan Kise juga dua gelas es krim, vanilla untuknya dan lemon untuk Kise.

Kise yang melihat itu langsung bersemangat dan langsung duduk di hadapan makanan yang sedang ditaruh oleh Kuroko di atas meja.

Cuma perasaan Kuroko atau dia memang melihat telinga anjing imajiner Kise naik turun seolah-olah senang.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kise-_kun_, kalau kau terus bersikap seperti itu kau malah akan berakhir menjadi _makanan_ku loh, bukan makan bersamaku"

Kise yang mendengar hal itu langsung blushing dan mengeluarkan sifat _ukeish_nya yang alami. Membuat Kuroko yang melihatnya menyeringai tipis apalagi dengan penampilan yang seperti itu, benar-benar menggoda iman.

Oh, Kuroko benar-benar ingin _nosebleed_ sekarang.

Kise yang masih blushing hanya menundukkan kepalanya sampai Kuroko pamit ke belakang.

"Kise-_kun,_ ada yang ingin kubereskan, aku ke belakang dulu." Pamit Kuroko. Kise hanya mengiyakan sambil malu-malu. Tingkahnya mirip seperti cewek yang baru dijahili oleh pacarnya.

Saat Kuroko akan berdiri, dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kise yang membuat wajah pemuda pirang itu bertambah merah bahkan berasap.

"Kuroko_cchi _baka-_ssu _yo.." Kise menggumamkan kalimat itu saat Kuroko sudah tidak dalam jarak dengar.

Perkataan Kuroko terulang kembali dalam otaknya _'Ne, Kise-kun, kalau kau bersikap seperti itu aku akan benar-benar memakanmu loh~ Aku bukan orang baik yang dapat terus-terusan menahan diri~ Saa,dou, Kise-kun? Want to have fun? heheh'_

Kuroko langsung pergi setelah mengucapkan hal itu kepada Kise, meninggalkan Kise yang merasa sebaiknya teleportasi saja ke mars atau semacamnya.

Di belakang(A/N:anggep aja belakang itu kamar mandi) Kuroko mencuci wajahnya sekaligus membersihkan darah yang terus mengalir dari hidungnya. Ooh, ternyata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang _nosebleed _saudara-saudara! Dia nampaknya kesulitan menahan diri dari godaan model _ukeish _kita, Kise Ryouta.

Padahal apa coba salah Kise, dia kan dari tadi diem aja. Sebenernya yang salah itu author, dia yang buat Kise terlalu menggoda/_dilempar gunting sama Akashi. _Lagipula author juga lebih kasian sama Akashi karena cuma numpang nama doang/_tiba-tiba hujan gunting._

Kuroko yang sudah selesai membersihkan wajahnya, kembali ke tempat dimana Kise berada. "Kise-_kun,_ kau tidak memakan makananmu?" Tanya Kuroko yang entah kapan sudah mengambil posisi di samping Kise.

"Huuaaaa! Kuroko_cchi_ mengagetkanku-_ssu_!" Kise yang belum terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berteriak kaget.

Kuroko yang tidak bermaksud mengejutkan Kise hanya menggumamkan kata '_gomen_' yang disambut oleh kekehan pelan dari pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku dari tadi menunggu Kuroko_cchi-ssu_~" Ucap Kise yang dibarengi dengan senyuman sejuta volt miliknya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan membalas perkataan pemuda itu, "Kau tidak perlu menugguku terlebih dahulu, Kise-_kun_. Aku tahu kau sudah lapar."

"Tapi aku mau makan bersama Kuroko_cchi-ssu!_" Kise menjawab dengan semangat dan tidak lupa dengan senyuman andalannya.

Kali ini Kuroko tidak dapat menahan ekspresinya, dia tertawa mendengar jawaban pemuda pirang itu. "Yasudahlah, ayo makan, _itadakimasu~_" ucap Kuroko akhirnya.

"Itadakimasu~" Kise juga mulai memakan makanannya.

Saat mereka makan diiringi oleh kesunyian, sampai terdengar suara bel apartemen Kuroko yang menghentikan kegiatan makan keduanya.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya dulu. Kise-_kun,_ kau tunggu disini." Perintah Kuroko yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan singkat oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Siapapun yang datang pasti benar-benar tidak sayang nyawa karena berani-beraninya mengganggu acara berduan dengan Kise-_kun__**nya**_**.**

**"Ada apa? Kalau kau tidak memiliki keperluan yang benar-benar penting, lebih baik pergi." **Kuroko sudah memancarkan aura intimidasi yang kuat kepada siapapun yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"_Are_~ Apa kau temannya Kise-_kun_? Aku sempat mengikutinya dan tampaknya aku kehilangnnya. Tapi aku mencium bau Kise-_kun_ dari arah sini~" Sesosok pemuda atau lebih tepatnya om-om yang mencurigakan, mencari _calon _Kise-_kun__**nya**_.

Kuroko baru akan meng-_ignite pass_ wajah om-om itu saat ia mendengar Kise berteriak, "Huaaaa! Kuroko_cchi! _Orang itu-_ssu_, orang itu yang mengejar-ngejarku terus-_ssu_!"

"Halo~ **KI-SE-KUN~**" Om-om itu menyeringai mesum ke arah Kise. Entah bagaimana om-om pedo itu bisa menemukannya, Kise tidak tahu. Yang Kise tahu, ia harus segera menyelamatkan diri dari om-om itu sekarang juga.

Kuroko yang sadar bahwa Kise sedang dalam bahaya lalu memerintahnya untuk berlari ke pintu belakang yang berada di dapur. "Cepat lari, kise-_kun!_ Pergilah lewat pintu belakang yang ada di dapur, Aku akan menghentikan orang ini!" Kuroko berkata seolah-olah dia sedang menghadapi seorang mafia yang mengejar-ngejar Kise. Yang benar saja, memangnya Kise habis melakukan apa?

Kise mengangguk menanggapi perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah dari Kuroko. "Baiklah, Kuserahkan padamu-_ssu!_ Berhati-hatilah, dan..Tetaplah Hidup!" Balas Kise dengan berlinangan air mata. Yang benar saja Kise, ini bukan fic genre _crime _atau _suspense_, please deh. Kuroko gak akan mati karena menghadapi om-om pedo.

Dia berlari keluar sambil meninggalkan bekas air mata yang beterbangan(?) tertiup angin. '_Siapa yang menghidupkan kipas anginnya?_' pikir Kuroko _sweatdrop._

Kise berlari sekuat tenaga menuju ke arah pintu keluar. Saat dia menemukannya, dengan terburu-buru dia membuka lebih tepatnya mendobrak pintu apartemen Kuroko. _Pintu yang malang._

Kise yang sudah berada di luar masih menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi sementara. Karena kalau ia lari, besar kemungkinan ia akan terliahat oleh om-om pedo itu.

Saat Kise masih kebingungan, sebuah tangan yang tidah terlalu besar membungkam mulutnya dan memeluk pinggangnya untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sempit. "Humph-" Kise ingin memberontak sampai sebuah suara melarangnya.

"Diamlah, Kau tidak ingin ketahuan 'kan? Disini aman." Ucap orang itu.

Kise yang mendengar suara itu merasa tidak asing, '_Suara ini kan.._'

**TBC**

**Author's note :**

Nyahahahaha~ sepertinya saya seneng banget menistakan Kise disini. Di sini Kuroko dibuat rada OOC karena Kuroko itu diam-diam menghanyutkan/_nahloh._

Bagi yang meminta AkaKi atau MidoKi sepertinya belum bisa, mungkin salah satu dari mereka bakalan muncul di chapter 3~ Kenapa? Karena saya kehabisan ide~

Saya benar-benar berterima kasih atas orang-orang yang sudah bersedia membaca fic ini, bahkan review, fav, atau follow fic ini.

Saya updatenya kalau ada waktu senggang aja, jadi mungkin bisa lama/_dilempar kamus_

Daripada lupa, mending bales review anon dulu:

yukiya92 : Nyahahahaha~ Saya lagi error pas buat ini, anggap aja fic ini pelampiasan stress saya~ ini udah update, walaupun rada lama. Semoga anda menikmati*bow*

Mido : Wahahahaha~ anggep aja ini hiburan di saat UN/_hiburan apanya? Malah bikin stress. _Wah, req MidoKise? Boleh~ boleh~ mungin ada hints MidoKise sama AkaKise di chap 3, tunggu aja~ Chap ini Kuroko dulu, soalnya idenya udah lama takutnya malah ilang~

Akhir kata RnR please~ (シ_ _)シ


End file.
